Obsidian Alliances
| Pages = 448 | Year = 2371 - 2375 | Stardate = Stardate | ISBN = 1416524711 (paperback) ISBN 1416552979 (eBook) (Kindle) }} A look at the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, and what the mirror counterparts of ''Deep Space Nine, Voyager and the Star Trek: New Frontier crew are doing.'' Summary Contains three short novels set within the mirror universe, one among the Deep Space Nine crew's counterparts, one among the Voyager crew's counterparts, and one among the counterparts of the Star Trek: New Frontier crew, all set in the same general time period. This is published in the larger "trade paperback" format. Saturn's Children :DS9-era short novel, by Sarah Shaw. One fallen dictator's struggle to regain her power leads to the discovery of a bold rebel plan for a decisive military strike that will bring down the Alliance, once and for all. But while navigates the tangle of politics, sex, and military intrigue that she believes will allow her to reclaim her station, cracks form in the rebel leadership, leading to a showdown that will change the course of the mirror universe. Info from the Pocket Books Spring Catalog The Mirror-Scaled Serpent :Star Trek: Voyager''-related short novel by Keith R.A. DeCandido.'' Chakotay and are members of the Terran Rebellion, and while running from an Alliance ship in the Badlands encounter Neelix and Kes, who have been swept across the galaxy to the Alpha Quadrant. The Alliance then tries to find them, with hopes to use Kes's telepathic abilities to their advantage. One of the most powerful and intimidating members of the rebellion: Harry Kim. Cutting Ties :Star Trek: New Frontier''-related short novel by Peter David.'' Almost a century after the fall of the Terran Empire, its long-time rivals, the Romulans, have absorbed many of the fringe civilizations spread across that part of the galaxy. One of their slaves, M'k'nzy of Calhoun – who, in this universe, will never become Captain Mackenzie Calhoun of the Starship Excalibur – learns courage and the value of freedom from an unlikely teacher, a Romulan named Soleta. Info from the Pocket Books Spring Catalog Background Information * The stories in this collection rely solely on the events of the mirror universe episodes, and do not take into account any previous novels or other spin-off material. * The DS9 segment ties into the events of Warpath, Fearful Symmetry, and The Soul Key. * is thanked in the for "The Mirror-Scaled Serpent" as a reference source. * Sarah Shaw is a pseudonym of David Mack. Due to a mix-up in the Pocket Books editorial department, Mack had been contracted to provide two stories in the Star Trek: Mirror Universe anthology collections. Since the offers could not be rescinded, the editors requested that Mack write one of the stories under a pseudonym, which he himself derived – Shaw. Mack noted that working under the pseudonym "freed me up, in a sense, to approach ''Saturn's Children with a different style. I wrote it much more quickly than I normally do, and by imagining I was a different author I ended up working from a different mindset. It was an intriguing experience." http://www.trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=5380683&postcount=36 * Different versions of the mirror Janeway, the mirror Torres, and the mirror Annika Hansen previously appeared in ''Dark Passions, Book Two. Characters ; : Leader of Terok Nor ;B'Elanna Torres' mirror counterpart : Half-Klingon, Half- ;Mackenzie Calhoun's mirror counterpart : A Xenexian slave of the Romulans References ; : ... ;Klingon-Cardassian Alliance : ... Category:Novels